


A strange new world called Terraria

by Foxy_Fox, Kayleigh_Song_The_Doctor_who_Girl (Realfairygirl)



Category: Doctor Who, Terraria, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second time doing this with my friendo, WOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/pseuds/Kayleigh_Song_The_Doctor_who_Girl
Summary: When waking up in a strange new world, things tend to be a little weird, especially when you're not supposed to be there.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. 1 (Ayano)

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to avoid doing things like this, mostly because I don't think many people would like reading it but here we are doing it with my friendo. The way we're going to be doing this is that we take turns writing for our chosen characters (I.e I write for Ayano then friendo writes for her OC then I write a chapter for Ayano again).
> 
> Possible OOC list  
> \- Ayano (I don't really like her personality that much)  
> \- Hanako (Not enough information on her as of the time I'm writing this)

Nothing ever changed with Akademi high, it was always the same, students walked in, talked, went to class, had lunch, and then left unless they went to after-school clubs. Ayano's routine was no different, well in the bare-bones aspect of it anyway.

She would spend every evening making sure that her senpai was safe walking home if she was ever to break this routine, she would get so anxious that she would have to go to his house just to make sure that he wasn't harmed.

Don't get her wrong, she knew it was disturbing and sick of her to be this obsessed with a boy, but she couldn't help herself.

Her mother was exactly like her when she was young, she would always tell Ayano that nothing was wrong with her and that it ran in her family. Ayano had believed her about all of it, but now? She knew something was wrong with her. She had gotten good at faking her emotions while around others, she couldn't explain it, but she always felt...how could she describe it? Apathetic, she supposed.

She didn't care about anyone else besides her senpai, not her family, not her "friend", not anyone besides Taro Yamada. Speaking of her "friend", if she could ever feel anything for the older girl, she would most likely feel bad for her.

Oka seemed overjoyed to have a friend, she even let her join the Occult club immediately after creating this "friendship". She admitted to never having a friend before, which should have made Ayano feel guilty, but it just didn't. As cruel as it was to say, she didn't care about Oka one bit.

The school bell ringing was the only saving grace for most of the other students, but Ayano? Well, she didn't really care, all she wanted to do was to make sure her senpai got home safe. three o'clock, the class was over, she had to be quick. Senpai would be at his locker at exactly twenty past three. That gives her exactly twenty minutes to get to her own locker and make sure he gets home safely.

The teacher was trying to explain something last minute, Ayano really couldn't care enough to listen, the only thing she cared about was making sure that her Senpai got home safely, tapping her finger on her desk, as soon as the other students stood up, she also stood up and began speed walking over to the lockers, finding her own and quickly changing her shoes.

The clacking of shoes being her only comfort that her Senpai would soon be arriving, and just as the clock stroke twenty past, Taro appeared, he walked to his locker and then began pulling out his shoes. His hair was like black swans, elegantly moving gracefully as he dipped his head to pull his shoes on, oh how she wished he was her's.

But unfortunately, he wasn't, not yet at least.  
  
"A-Ayano" Ayano's head snapped to a meek little voice coming from behind her. It was Oka, the girl who she had only just become "friends" with yesterday. Her messy dark blue hair sat oddly still on her shoulders, and her hands were clasped together, nervously writhing rather than clutched around the book she was usually holding.

The pentagram clad book was nowhere to be found on the girl which was a small break in routine for the older girl.

Ayano assumed she had been staring for too long, as Oka softly cleared her throat, "A-are you going to join our m-meeting today? Y-you, don't have too though! I-if you're busy I-I understand..."

Oka's voice trailed off, Ayano had always come to the club meetings at least once a week, sometimes two, she only went when she had made sure that her senpai was safe, if she were to ever break this routinely check of Taro, she would panic and go into such a frenzy that she would do even more questionable things to make sure that her senpai was safe.

Ayano turned to look at her Senpai, he was talking to his younger sister, another rival for Ayano to take care of later...she shouldn't be contemplating right now, thinking about it would only make her annoyed.

"Huh? What do you mean you'll be back late?" Ayano's head snapped to where her senpai was, he was talking to his sister Hanako...that little brat...  
  
"I promised Mrs Kanokogi I would help out with the school festival" Was her senpai's reply. Right, she had forgotten about the festival, she assumed that's why Oka had worked up the courage to ask her if she's coming today, usually she never did.

Ayano considered her options for a moment before deciding that going to the club meeting wasn't a bad idea, considering senpai would most likely be in school so she could easily find him 

"Sure I'll come with you now" Oka's eyes seemed to ever so slightly light up when Ayano had said that, seeming to be suppressing a joyous smile. Her hands unclasped themselves from each other as she began to wait for Ayano to follow her, slightly bouncing on her heels from excitement, Ayano supposed.

As Ayano turned to take one last look at her senpai, she turned around and began to follow Oka to the occult club room, praying silently in her head that senpai would be safe.

"T-thanks for coming to the meeting Ayano, everyone else is off sick, s-so..." Ayano looked at her for a moment, so that's why she asked if Ayano was coming because otherwise if she wasn't, she would be alone.

Ayano smiled at her, a fake one, of course, she didn't feel anything other than apathy for the girl. It really was fucked up of her to trick Oka into believing they're friendship wasn't completely one-sided, but if she wanted to get closer to her goal, she needed to keep this "friendship" going.

Arriving in the darkroom the school had left for the Occult club was never any different, the only difference being the lack of people there, and a strange book sitting in the middle of the room. It wasn't the missing book the Occult club leader usually held, but a blue book with the words "Terraria" scrawled onto it.

The book was extremely out of place in the dark club room which drew Ayano's eyes to it very quickly, Oka scratched her neck quietly before speaking up.

"I-I found it when I came in...I don't know what it is..." Oka gazed at the book, appearing to be deep in thought, Ayano had to admit, she felt something around the book...something odd...this was strange.

She never felt anything except for anything relating to her Senpai, so...this must be related to him! Ayano couldn't help herself, she walked over and picked up the book and before Oka could realize what she was doing, Ayano opened the book, a flash of light blinding her and then darkness until her eyes began staring at a blue sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It says that my friendo helped with the chapter but I did it all on my own and I can't figure out how to change it.
> 
> i changed that for you I think-kayleigh_song


	2. 2 (Kayleigh Song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say i like doctor who.  
> K.9 might be a bit OOC i haven't watched him in a while.

Kayleigh song yawned as she walked out of her TARDIS to do her morning routine of sitting in the park, enjoying the summers day. K.9 was with her today the Doctor had given her him in to keep K.9 safe while he when on his own mission to find some kind of device the usual thing really, the Doctor of course does his own thing without me.

"Mistress Kayleigh song? is where master?" 

"ah the Doctor well hes of on his own mission as usual really , k.9 do you think you could track him?" 

"negative!" 

"well thank you for trying good boy"

I walk along to where the Doctor dropped me off a long time ago. I looked around and thought about the memory we had i couldn't still believe that the adventure had stopped. I loved the heart racing adventures that we could get up to, the life on line situations. I missed those at the same time i didn't i wasn't something i wanted to miss but i do. The whole idea of not knowing where you will end up next is honesty one of the best things that can ever would happen to me or anyone i wonder if he's doing fine right now who knows he could be in the stars right above me right now.

"Mistress are you alright your staring off into the distance again." 

" I'm fine k.9 don't worry about me i'm just thinking about things over and over again." 

"I'm glad Mistress."

"k.9 go inside i'm going on a walk ill call if i need assistance." 

"Affirmative." k.9 goes back into my home as instructed to.

I let out a small sigh and make my way down the long dirt path to a beach where there is a nice breeze blowing across it. i sit down on the sand and look at the crimson reds, burnt oranges the sky had become along with a few pastel pinks. I always found the sound of the roaring ocean to be quite relaxing. That was always what i'd do if i had a lot to think about. 

It's stupid really to miss someone like him who would lead you into danger however i just hate being so idle and peaceful all the time. But in this way the world is better from a perspective like this look out at the sunrise or sunset and tell me that it isn't amazing i cant express just how much i'm drawn to that every night, It's the only thing i have to look forwards that an the possibility he might come find me again. However it has been a few years since then that day will most likely never come for me i know it won't more than anything but i like to hope it does. 

Other times i would close my eyes and see the old places i was all the laughter joy and fun there was for me then. Every day i remember that i still have k.9 meaning that he would always look out for me and tell of whatever secrets i wan't to know or just order a ticket for a plane so that i could see all of the bright and vivid places i so love to see once in a while it gives that sense of adventure even if it is for a short amount of time. It's still something and that is better than nothing. 

I notice something in the distance that was never there before it was the old blue box, hes back i jumped up almost instantly and then there was nothing everything went black. 

i opened my eyes again to a bright blue sky with trees nearby but no sign of that beach i was just at moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm an idiot and picked Yandere Chan as a character don't judge me, please-


End file.
